


Look what you made me do

by Lost_in_dance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_dance/pseuds/Lost_in_dance
Summary: Five is always better than two but with hurt feelings in the way, will five become four?





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on this site. I'm currently remastering my stories from another site and publishing them here. so I hope that you enjoy this prologue

Marinette couldn’t place how exactly her life had reached this point. She supposed it was a series of small events that had slowly snowballed into this big mess, which she couldn’t work out how to get herself out of it. 

The trouble could have begun with finding those miraculous earrings. Whilst it was an honour, it was one that she felt she never asked for. It could have stemmed from taking them back after trying, unsuccessfully to give them away. 

It could have been from getting her friends involved. If she never gave Alya the fox necklace, would that have stopped Chat from encouraging the bee and turtle miraculous being given to others as well. 

There was only one thing that Marinette could agree with. She should never have helped that man. He was the root of her problems. He was definitely the cause for the start of her Jealousy.


End file.
